Gotta feel for my automobile
by KartenK
Summary: Dean a un coup de blues, ce qui le mène jusqu'au garage. Petit OS Deampala.


Ses pieds traînaient sur le sol tandis qu'il marmonnait, ses mains s'enfonçaient dans ses poches et il quittait le salon du bunker pour un endroit plus agréable. Charlie était là et si au départ tout se passait bien, elle et Sammy étaient maintenant lancés dans une longue conversation incompréhensible de geek. Il ignorait de quoi il en retournait, mais cela devait être assez important car toutes ses tentatives de changement de sujet furent vaines. Il faut dire qu'il avait vite épuisé les répliques et les questions diverses. Dean avait fini par se rendre compte qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas, enfermés dans leur monde qu'ils étaient. Le blond n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, ce jour-là. La veille ils s'étaient occupés de vampires qui s'étaient avérés plus nombreux que prévu, puis quelques démons s'étaient jetés sur eux pendant le trajet du retour, et enfin sa conquête avait été du genre sauvage, ce qui avait fini de l'épuiser. Tous les chasseurs avaient des jours comme ça, où ils se sentaient plus mal, et quand cela lui arrivait, Dean s'isolait dans le garage.

« Salut, baby ! »

Il y avait de tout dans le garage du bunker, mais Dean ne voyait que la Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le capot alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de sa voiture, de sa _baby_. Elle semblait venir d'un rêve, d'un royaume où il n'y aurait ni monstre, ni démons, ni apocalypse, ni rien, car sitôt qu'il s'approchait, sitôt qu'il l'effleurait, il se sentait apaisé. Sa carrosserie n'avait pas un grain de poussière, ses enjoliveurs étincelaient, mais malgré ça, l'aîné Winchester commença à la lustrer. Ces mouvements étaient comme un rituel, et ils le calmaient presque instantanément.

« Ouais, Sammy m'écoute pas. Il parle avec Charlie et puis ben, tu sais comment ils sont. Ça s'est arrangé depuis la dernière dispute, t'en fait pas. C'était rien. Oh voilà ! Tu es splendide. »

L'extérieur était déjà impeccable avant qu'il ne vienne en rajouter, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'intérieur et il s'en rappela dès qu'il ouvrit la portière.

« C'est dégoûtant ! Fallait m'appeler, j'avais pas vu ça ! »

En effet, les sièges avaient tout à envier au pare-choc luisant. Déjà des K7 traînaient et il les remis aussitôt dans leur boîte. Puis il y avait des papiers qui atterrirent très vite dans la poubelle. Mais surtout, du côté passager, écrasée contre le cuir, se trouvait le pire de tout : un truc vert, virant au marron, très fin qui -horreur !- était avec certitude une feuille de salade.

« C'est avec tout ce que j'ai en tête en ce moment, je laisse passer des trucs comme ça. Je.. je suis juste fatigué, tu comprends. De tous ces trucs. De Castiel qui répond pas depuis une semaine, Sammy le nez dans les bouquins et Gabriel qui continue de faire n'importe quoi. Il nous a transformé en chamallow ! En chamallow, tu te rends compte ? Je veux même pas imaginer ce que ça sera, la prochaine fois. »

Dean se détourna quelques instants de l'Impala, le temps de sortir une bière de la glacière.

« Toi, au moins, tu me prends pas la tête »

Même quand il devait la retaper; c'était toujours un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle. Et sitôt qu'il tenait son volant, il oubliait tout. Il conduisait à toute allure, provoquait des crissements de pneus qui faisaient frissonner son échine, et n'écoutait plus les bavardages à propos des Djinns, ni les appels de Crowley. C'était un échappatoire dont il ressortait plus vivant, une sorte de Purgatoire sur Terre. La sortie était plus accessible, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas l'atteindre. Maintenant que la voiture était prête, il s'installa et démarra le moteur, le son le plus doux qu'il pouvait entendre. L'accélérateur fut violemment enfoncé alors qu'il filait sur les routes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il reviendrait au bunker dans quelques heures, en attendant ce n'était que lui, et Baby. Seul la voix de Roger Taylor entrait dans leur espace depuis l'autoradio : « Gotta feel for my automobile. »

* * *

 _J'écoutais_ I'm in love with my car _l'autre jour, ce qui a donné naissance à ce petit OS !_  
 _Le Deampala est un peu mon premier vrai ship de Spn. Je shippais le Destiel avant de commencer la série, mais disons qu'en attendant d'arriver à la saison 4, le Deampala comblait largement mon coeur de fangirl._

 _L'histoire des chamallow, c'est une référence et cet OS :_ _s/10871028/1/Destiel-ft-Wtf_

 _Vous serez trop chou de laisser une review keur ~_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
